


Are You a Boy or a Girl

by FireDragon1321



Series: The Old Crap Dungeon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Brainwashing, Drabble, Game Logic, Gen, Meta, actually this whole damn fic is old, ooooooold, part of an old au, was originally posted as a creepypasta but is it one? probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon1321/pseuds/FireDragon1321
Summary: Not all player characters were meant to become Pokemon Masters.Old meta-fic that reveals what happens to the player character you don't choose in HeartGold/SoulSilver. Short, old, weird, that's about it.





	Are You a Boy or a Girl

_"…… Hmm. Looks like the sun is descending in the sky… …So this would be what is called "twilight," wouldn’t it?"_

 

    Is it finally time?

    I blink a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light and find myself in a big box. Bright gold shines in my face from all angles. I attempt to stretch and yawn, but my body is rigid. 

    “Why can’t I move?” I try to say, but my lips won’t move either. I didn’t imagine it would be like this.

    There’s a big chunk of hair in my face that I can’t brush away, and it’s driving me nuts. I am able to move my eyes, and I look down at myself. I kind of remember the red hoodie and black pants I’m now wearing, but I don’t know where from.

 

_"Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Oak. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor.”_

 

    The voice is comforting and familiar somehow, but I can’t see where it comes from. In my attempts to look for the voice, I see one side of my box is missing. Through the missing side, I can see a girl around my age. She has a big white hat with a bow and a pair of overalls. She looks ahead, and I’d say she was expressionless if it weren’t for the fact that her eyes were darting back and forth. This girl seemed almost as confused as I was. 

    I wanted to ask her name, at least. But even if I could, I couldn’t really give her an answer. I didn’t have one myself.

 

_“Before we go any further, I’d like to tell you a few things you should know about this world! This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon.”_

 

    A small blue creature appears in the back of my mind. It has big round ears and a tail that wags playfully when it sees me. I watch as it pulls on its tail and flashes me a cheerful grin. 

    It’s a Pokemon. This one is a Marill. I want it to be real so I to run over and pick it up, hold it close. 

 

_“We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them.”_

 

    The Marill disappears from my mind’s eye. I silently will for it to return, but it’s useless.

    But I won’t be seeing this imaginary Pokemon again. No, my directive is to capture many, many other Pokemon and become a Champion. That’s why I’m here in this box- to be named and given my purpose in life.

    I wondered what they’d name me, and what Pokemon I’d receive. There are three vague shapes in the back of my mind- a green one, a blue and yellow one and a bright blue one. I see them very often, and I think they are Pokemon. The bright blue Pokemon reveals a toothy grin.

    He’s called Totodile. I like him.

 

_“Now, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl? Won’t you please tell me?”_

 

    Another side of the box disappears, and I can see a room outside that was a darker gold. I’m starting to get sick of gold, frankly. There’s only one break in this monotony, and that is the silhouette of a man, way off in the distance. It must be the good old Professor.

    My box suddenly stops shining, and the girl’s fills with light. 

 

_"So, you’re a girl then?"_

 

    [ _I’m a boy! Dammit! A boy!_ ] I screamed in my head.

    This couldn’t be happening! I was supposed to go on a journey with Pokemon. Not her, not her!

 

_"Please tell me your name."_

 

    The girl’s box opens and she walks out, blinking owlishly. She walks towards the Professor, slowly turning into a silhouette in the distance. My box is still closed, and I still cannot move.

 

_"Your name is Lyra?”_

 

    The girl jumps up and down excitedly. She has a name now. That’s more than I can say.

 

_"Lyra! Are you ready? Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there’s so much waiting for you! Dreams! Adventure! Let’s go to the world of Pokémon! I’ll see you later!"_

 

    I watch as the Professor’s silhouette fades and the girl’s shrinks away into nothingness. Suddenly, all light vanishes. My box is falling though the air, with me in it. I’m allowed to scream now, and I do so almost instinctively. I still can’t move, though, because I’m tossed around inside the box like a rag doll, but cannot put out my arms to break my fall.

    The box suddenly vanishes and I’m floating in a field of all black. I howl and punch at the air, dutifully noting I was finally able to move and make sounds. This is where I was kept until it would be my turn to go on a journey. Would I have to stay here as the girl journeyed in my place? That is just so unfair!

    I then realize I still have an arm to punch with, and I’m still wearing the hoodie and pants. The chunk of hair still flops in my face, although I can push it aside now. When I first woke up in this place all those eons ago, I had no body. So what is going on?

 

_COMPILING DATA_

 

    The words flash in red in front of me. I occasionally saw the words “Sealed Data”, but these words are new.

_INSTALLING reverse(01).wrm…_

 

    reverse(01).wrm? What is that?

 

_INITIALIZING INSTALLATION…INSTALLATION COMMENCING…1%…2%…_

 

    The black slowly begins to lighten into gray, then white. Images flash through my mind of a small town as pain creeps from my head down my spine and through every nerve in my body. I can hear voices, too. They mumble something I can’t understand.

    Am I dying? What’s going on?

 

_10%…11%…YOU ARE ETHAN…12%….YOU ARE TO ASSIST PLAYER LYRA…13%…PLAYER LYRA IS THE HERO…14%…_

 

    “No she isn’t!” I cry out through the pain. “I’m the Hero! I’m the Hero!”

 

_WHEN YOU WAKE UP…16%…YOU WILL FORGET EVERYTHING…17%…YOU HAVE LIVED ALL YOUR LIFE IN NEW BARK TOWN…18%…YOU WILL HELP PLAYER LYRA…19%…PLAYER LYRA IS THE STRONGEST TRAINER…20%…HELPING PLAYER LYRA IS WHY YOU EXIST…21%…_

 

    “I exist to go on a journey and become the Champ, stupid,” I squeak, repeating it to myself over and over. I exist to go on a journey and become the Champion, I exist to go on a journey, I exist to journey…journey where? With who? 

 

_34%…35%…_

 

    I remember Pokemon. I remember a smiling blue creature. Weren’t we going somewhere together, Toto- Marill? Yes, Marill is my Pokemon. 

 

_47%…48%…49%…_

 

    Marill, where were we going? Where are you? Why do I hurt all over? 

 

_65%…66%…_

 

    Were we going to see Lyra today? Something about Lyra. I don’t know. Is she getting a Pokemon today? I have a Pokemon. Maybe there’s something I can do to help her. 

 

_82%…83%…84%…_

 

    Yes, I should help her. She’s the Hero, after all.

 

_99%…INSTALLATION COMPLETE_

    ———————

    I see Lyra. She has a Totodile with her. It’s very young and unsteady on its feet, but I can tell it’ll be a contender. 

    Lyra will make it one, because she’s the Hero.

    I walk over with my Marill trotting behind me excitedly. “Lyra!” I call out. “So you picked…a Totodile! That’s a cute Pokemon you have.”

    She smiles at me and pets the little Water Pokemon. I smile back. I’m happy to have made the Hero happy.

    That is my purpose.


End file.
